warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Miter
| notes = Normal attack projectiles bounce similarly to the Glaive. Charge attack projectiles will puncture enemies. Estimated values for charge damage. We still need more info about the weapon types. }} The Miter is a saw blade launcher which is used by Grineer Eviscerators. This weapon has a charge mechanic similar to the Paris, Paris Prime, Cernos, Dread, and Drakgoon; the disc must be charged in order to deal maximum damage. However, weaker uncharged shots can be fired in rapid succession as well. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. All parts drop only on Phobos from the dual boss team Lech Kril and Captain Vor. Characteristics This weapon deals mostly Slash damage. Advantages: * High damage. * Charged projectiles penetrate multiple enemies, hitting many in a line. * When used on a target affected by Bullet Attractor, the blade will strike multiple times. * Fast reload speed. * No recoil and perfect accuracy. * One polarity slot. * Shots ricochet off surfaces, allowing them to hit multiple targets or hit the same target. Disadvantages: * Difficult to obtain (requires four different parts and a blueprint). * Does not deal critical hits. * Requires a full charge to do most damage. * Ammo management can be troublesome if fired mostly uncharged. * Uses sniper ammunition, which is the rarest of the ammo drops. * Projectiles have slow flight time. * Slow charge time. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * Miter is used by Grineer Eviscerators however they do not charge shots and are rapidfiring it. * The Miter has a non-static model; its discs rotate inside the weapon during charging, although the effect is barely visible to the user due to position of the gun. * A blade that has been shot can be found on the ground shortly after its third impact. After a few seconds it will disappear. * Any punch through added from mods affects uncharged and partially charged shots. Tips * A fully charged round gains incredibly high Punch Through, making it effective against large groups, particularly Infested due to the high slashing damage. ** This also makes it possible to hit a single enemy twice with one shot: shooting a charged round directly at an enemy in front of a wall will make the rebounded blade hit the enemy a second time. * Mods that affect fire rate also affect the charging time. * The Rifle Ammo Mutation mod (or the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod when the bug is fixed) is highly recommended as ammo can drain fast with normal attacks. Bugs * Although the Miter uses Sniper Ammo, a bug currently disallows the use of the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod and instead uses the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod, which strangely still functions properly. * The Miter blueprint in the rewards screen used to show as a Seer Blueprint (screenshot in the gallery). This has since been fixed. * Fully charged shots fired from the Miter do not have projectile width. Instead they behave like a bullet-sized projectile that bounces off the floor of the map. This means that often the player will see the saw blade visibly touch enemies, but not actually apply damage because the center of the blade didn't hit them. You'll be lucky to hit more than 2 or 3 infested with a single charged shot, even when they're packed together tightly. * Non-charged shots fired horizontally will hit weapon's own barrel and fizzle. Trivia * The Miter vaguely resembles the Ripper from the Unreal series, a game Digital Extremes co-developed. * The Miters wielded by Eviscerators have a slightly faster rate of fire compared to the player-usable Miters. * A Miter saw is a type of power saw with a circular sawblade. Media MiterScreen.png 2013-10-29_00001.jpg|The blueprint bug. Warframe Miter See also * Grineer Eviscerator, the Grineer unit that uses the Miter. * Glaive, a thrown melee blade which behaves similarly. * Punch Through (Mechanic), for details on which parts of the environment can and cannot be pierced by the blade. de:Miter Category:Special Weapons Category:Grineer